


the anthem of shadows (love, loss, and despair)

by Morning_Glory_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [24]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Sidon having to do cleanup rip, kass is taking the quote of letting go of the things you love too literally, revali is gonna fuck kass up the minute he gets his hands on that bird, sidon is starting to wonder how ANYONE does anything around here, this poor fish let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory_Skyes/pseuds/Morning_Glory_Skyes
Summary: It begins with a Rito who has fled from the Domain.
Relationships: Kass/Teba/Original Male Character, Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali/Prince Sidon, Revali/Prince Sidon
Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690126
Comments: 30
Kudos: 36





	the anthem of shadows (love, loss, and despair)

**Author's Note:**

> I've poured 40+ hours into the game over the course of three days (never played it before) and I HATE lynels with everything my 5'2" body has. also fuck the master sword breaking. i did NOT spend 40 hours getting it to put up with this shit. therefore it doesnt break in this fic

It begins with a Rito who has fled from the Domain.

Sidon is tired. Incredibly so.

He has no idea why Kass is being this difficult, but seeing the other standing in front of him, practically a shell of his former self, and the Zora couldn't bring himself to refuse the Rito's request to leave.

If anything, that probably would have made it worse.

He really hopes Muir and Teba will snap out of whatever mourning they have going on, if only so they go after Kass once they realize he's no longer within the Domain's boundry. That, or they'll just give up completely and then Mipha will beat him over the skull with her trident for letting Kass leave. Either way, Sidon isn't going to win this game. The best he can do is weather it cautiously and hope for some form of resolution.

The Zora strides down the hallway after their conversation, turning his back on the Rito and pretending he can't the smell the tears decorating Kass' face. Behind him, the other sniffles quietly and then there's the sound of wings; Kass bailing out of the nearest window in an attempt to hide from his mistakes. Sidon grits his teeth and doesn't glance back no matter how much he wants to.

Once the others find out what Kass has done, he's absolutely going to have to run damage control.

If only because half of the group currently here is absolutely willing to murder the bird already. Once they find out he's willing ran, they're going to go feral with rage. Especially his sister.

Keeping Mipha from hunting down Kass and spearing him with her trident is going to be a task and a half, no matter how busy she currently is with the healing halls and her royal duties.

He sighs heavily and rubs at his face, pressing the nails of his fingers into the grooves of the scar on his fin. If Revali saw him picking at the old tissue, he'd slap his hands away, but right now Sidon needs the repetitive motion otherwise he's going to scream. How can a Rito so smart, so intelligent, so widely traveled and wise as Kass, be so goddamned _dumb_. Sidon doesn't understand, and at this point he's pretty sure he doesn't _want_ to understand.

"Sidon," someone calls eventually, and his head snaps up, hand yanking away from the scar tissue. It's too late, though, as Revali has clearly already seen it. His eyes have narrowed and he reaches up, forcing Sidon to bend down so he can inspect the fin. "Stop picking at it, dear. You know it's not going to help."

Sidon heaves a sigh. A quick glance out the window says he's been leaning there for a long time, lost within his own thoughts. "I know, but I need to focus on _something_." He chokes on his words and buries his face into his hands.

Revali's expression quickly becomes sour. "I'm not going to like this, am I." It's not a question. Sidon laughs nervously. "Oh, I'm _really_ not going to like this, am I."

"Ah, yes, about that," Sidon manages, his shoulders bunching up in the way he only does when he's really nervous. "Kass left."

"What."

"Kass left the Domain early this morning," Sidon repeats, bracing himself for the impending explosion. Revali doesn't disappoint, as his beak contorts and he releases the loudest, most violent screech Sidon has ever heard. The words that spill from his mouth are both foul and incomprehensible, a mix of the Zora tongue, the Rito tongue, and a bunch of others that the Zora has never heard before.

"That absolute idiot!" Revali finally screeches at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to absolutely _slaughter_ him!"He proceeds back into ranting loudly and violently, slamming his foot down so hard on the floor that Sidon is positive that he hears the stones beneath crack. 

"Oh no." Sidon glances down, blanching when he realizes his sister now stands by his elbow. She's clutching her trident tightly in both hands, mouth pinched firmly as she watches her fellow Champion rant furiously. Her eyes are narrowed, fins pressed back against her skull, and she looks about as happy as Sidon feels. "Don't tell me that idiot of a Rito left."

Sidon laughs even more nervously. "All right," he says, "I won't tell you."

She kicks him in the shins without hesitation, ignoring the way he yelps loudly and clutches at the injured limb. "Revali!" she snaps, immediately grabbing his attention. He strides over to her, scowling and watches as she crosses her arms. "Right. Sidon, tell us everything." Her eyes flash dangerously, black crawling up the white of her sclera.

His self-preservation instinct kicks in hard, and Sidon nods quickly. "He approached me last night," he admits weakly, watching as his sister narrows her eyes at him. "Was so upset, practically shaking and on the edge of tears, that I just didn't have the heart to stop him."

"Sidon." Mipha sighs out his name, reaching up both hands to press against her face. She almost stabs herself with her trident, but then tosses it onto a table and scrubs at her face. "I love you dearly, my brother, but you are an _idiot._ "

"I may be prince of the Domain," he hisses in return, "but I can't force someone to stay here! Especially not when they're practically on the verge of a breakdown in front of me!"

Revali neatly steps between them, reaching up to drag Sidon down enough that he can rub his beak against the Zora's face. "That's enough, the both of you. Mipha, I completely understand your frustration. I want to hunt Kass down and strangle him myself. But on the other hand, I also understand where Sidon is coming from. None of us were particularly nice to Kass after the incident, so I don't blame him for running."

"I was perfectly nice," Mipha hisses, but the look Revali gives her shuts her up almost immediately.

"No, no we weren't."

_(They hadn't been very nice at all._

_All cutting words and vicious tongues._

_And none of them stopped to think if Kass was hurting, too.)_

* * *

Link is, as expected, absolutely furious when he hears that Kass has left. He can't make a sound but he certainly makes his presence heard with wide gestures and fuming stomps, his hand signs devolving into a mess of curse words and run-on sentences detailing how he's going to absolutely kick Kass' ass the second he finds the Rito.

Sidon is pretty sure he's going to have to pin both Revali and Link, if only to keep them within the Domain's boundaries. They're both spitting mad, riling the other up and making plans to go after the Rito. Which is not happening, not if he has anything to say about it.

"Enough," he finds himself saying firmly, straightening up to his full height. Link and Revali both still, their eyes narrowing at him. "Don't you dare. Leave Kass alone. If he wants to make this mistake, then he has to make it himself. You two going after him to drag him back into the Domain is just going to make it a lot worse. A _lot_ worse."

Revali scowls and crosses his arms. "I hate that you're right, but you are," he mutters, wincing when Link spins around to give him a look of betrayal. "Look, I don't like it either, but we really should be focusing on helping Teba and Muir fix what's left of their relationship. They're going to be devastated when they learn Kass ran instead of facing them."

'I hate when you're reasonable,' Link signs, mouth pursed in a frown. The crystal in his throat is pulsing in time with his heart, the speed a little higher due to irritation and anger. 'I hate it about as much as I hate this situation.' He glances out the window and winces at what he sees. Sidon scooches a little closer so he can see and almost groans at the sight of Mipha talking with Teba and Muir.

The sheer expression of rage crossing the pale Zora's face, along with the way Teba sinks into himself, says exactly what they're talking about. Muir whirls and wraps his arms around Teba, dragging them both down so he can tuck the Rito's face under his chin and soothingly rub at his crest feathers. Sidon winces. That's not going to be fun to deal with.

He sighs and gestures out the window, watching as Revali moves closer to peer at what they're watching. "Oh, oh _no_ , the Rito says. "Mipha, no, you're supposed to break it to them _gently_ , not by smashing them in the face with the information." Revali groans and hides his face within his wings, clearly restraining himself in an effort to keep from jumping out the window and flying down.

Teba making a choking noise and burying his face against Muir's chest to hide a sob shatters that resolve, and Sidon yelps when Revali hurls himself out the window with a yowl of his sister's name.

'This should be good,' Link signs.

"No! It's not good!" Sidon screeches, slamming his hands on the sill so he can better lean out. "They're going to kill each other! Revali, don't you dare! Mipha, so help me Gods, I will dump all of my paperwork on you!"

They both turn and glare up at him, then return to snarling at each other.

Sidon slumps against the window sill and frantically looks for a way down. While the river is too far away for him to safely dive into, there's a garden pond that is hopefully deep enough. He groans, climbs onto the sill, and leaps off before he can second guess the decision.

Free falling more than three times his own height into a pond that probably isn't deep enough is terrifying, but he manages to get away with only scraping his fins slightly against the bottom. But, now that he's hauling himself out, and mentally apologizing to the poor fish he's just spooked, Sidon can hear the words that Revali and Mipha are firing at each other.

They're not nice words. Not nice at all. In fact, they're the type of words that Sidon would never say, would never even think of saying. The type of words that would make father shove pine soap into their mouths and lecture them to think about what they've done. But father isn't here right now, so it's up to him, isn't it.

Dammit.

"Knock it off!" he bellows at the top of his lungs, marching up to the both of them and yanking them apart. Revali squawks in surprise then goes limp, dangling from his left hand a solid two feet off of the ground. Mipha snarls in his right hand, but falls silent herself, tucking her legs in and glaring mulishly at Revali. "That is enough," Sidon hisses, low and dangerous, and is immensely pleased when both his husband and sister nod. "Kass is gone. There is nothing we can do about it. But what we can do is not fight about it in front of his beloveds."

"Not feeling very beloved right now," Teba mutters, but Sidon pretends to not hear it. Mipha and Revali both wince. Good. He shouldn't have to hold them like unruly Zora pups in the first place.

"You are adults," he hisses. "And you will behave like it." Sidon drops the both of them and turns to face Muir and Teba. "Are you two going to be all right? I know hearing that info wouldn't be pleasant but I was hoping to break it to you gently rather than whatever my sister said."

Muir frowns up at him. "How long have you known?"

Sidon sighs heavily. "Since last night. Kass approached me late, just after midnight. Said he wished to, and I quote, "travel the world again", which I know was a lie, but I can't stop him. If he wishes to leave, that's his problem. What I can do is be here for the both of you should you need it."

"Gods dammit, Kass," Muir hisses, and that is definitely a sentiment that Sidon understands. "We wish we could go after him, yell at him ourself, but. . ." He trails off and peers down at Teba, still pressed against him. "Teba is more important."

A cough interrupts them and Sidon glances to the side, blinking when he realizes that Link has finally made his way down and into the garden. 'Luckily for you, I would like to travel myself,' he signs. 'The only part of what Hyrule is now that I've seen is the castle and Zora's Domain.' His smile sharpens, bright and vicious. 'And if I happen to run into Kass while I'm out, well that's between him and I.'

That's not comforting at all, Sidon thinks nervously. Link has no patience for idiots, and even less so for fools. "Please don't stab him," he pleads. "That's not what the Master Sword is for."

'No promises,' Link returns.

_(No promises indeed._

_Sidon is pretty sure Kass will be back in the Domain within a week._

_Link is terrifying like that.)_


End file.
